Violet Nights
by SakuraNekoChick
Summary: MugenXFuu...Fuu is forced upon Mugen in a brothel and gives him a proposition. Her challenge: 7 days, for one week, come back to her. His reward...he has no clue. But Mugen could never resist a challenge could he?
1. The Beginning

Just a simple mugen X fuu fic 

Disclaimer: I don't own samurai champloo in any way!

He walked with a slouch, staring straight ahead with his hands resting behind his head on the back of his neck. He had no thoughts , no dreams. Just a blank mind. What would his wandering bring him today? He didn't know, in fact, he never knew. Eat, walk, fuck, sleep. That was the life of Mugen. The wanderer with no cause, a man of 19 years, who cared for no one but himself, and lived to die.

She sat with an air of poise, hiding behind the lines of women who sat before her in the open window. She was full of dreams and unfulfilled wishes. She spend each day dreaming of how she would escape from the hell she was forced to go through. And if she couldn't escape by herself, then she would find someone to do it for her. Sit, smile, and pray. That was the life of Fuu. The woman of the red light district who lived to be free, a girl of 17 years, with more attitude than any man could handle.

He stared up at the swinging plank of wood surrounded by glowing red lanterns. Mugen smirked as he read the wind beaten sign. "Blossoming Sakura huh, looks like they're all ready blossomed and half dead." The women sitting in the window beckoned him over, smiling and loosening their kimonos to entice him. Did he really need to satisfy his male need? He stuck his hand into his right pocket and felt the loose coins that he had some how managed to acquire . And legally too! A job was always his last resort, but if there was no pathetic soul to steal from, he always managed to find an odd job every now and then.

His stomach rumbled and he sub-consciously bent is head downward. Food or sex. He barely had enough money for either. But his decision was quickly made as the owner of the pleasure house stood at the entrance. "Free food with any purchase!" she screamed, attempting to get men into the brothel. It was late ,time for most men to head back home to their wives and family. In fact, it was usually the married ones that came to the red light district. It was their way of escaping , not to mention they're the only ones with enough money for a decent woman.

Mugen took his time walking to the brothel, looking over each woman in the window. "Too old," he muttered under his breath as he observed each potential lover. "Too ugly…no…maybe…no…yes..." He stopped as his eyes locked with another. She sat far in the back, with brown hair up in a loose bun and chocolate brown eyes. She was young , definitely younger then him.

"Sir…sir! Please come and enjoy one of these beautiful women!" the crazy woman welcomed him in, grabbing him by the arm and forcing him to stand in in front of the group of women. His eyes moved away from the girl and he stared at the woman who dared to touch him.  
"What the hell do you-" he was interrupted as she whispered in his ear. "How much you got?" "What the hell does it matter? They're all used for the same thing." He smirked as he ripped out of her grasp. She sent a glare his way and walked toward the back row of women. Her careful eye looked each girl over, then a smile crept over her face as she found the one she wanted. "Here! this one is yours, payment is due now. Just give me what ever you have." "Listen old woman, I want a different one." He glared at her and then at the girl that stood next to her. " Do you want a fuck or not?" It was simple question, and the old women knew the answer. He reluctantly grabbed his coins and let them drop to the floor. Mugen grabbed the girls wrist and dragged her behind him as he searched for an empty room. He could hear the moans of men as he passed by door after door. It disgusted him that he had to pay for sex, especially in a place like this, but he wasn't about to go and find some random girl on the street to satisfy him. He could see it now, a whining girl clinging to him and begging him not to go. The exact opposite of what he wanted.

Mugen felt a tug at his hand and turned around. "We can go in here." her words dripped with sarcasm and she sounded about as pleased as he was. She had a pissed off look in her eyes and a frown that wouldn't budge. His eyes stared into hers as he brushed past her, sliding the shoji screen door to enter the room. It reeked of sweat and obviously hadn't been cleaned in months. The walls were tattered and paper thin. Mugen turned around and stared at the girl as she entered behind him and closed the door. His eyes wandered up and down her frame. Her purple and green kimono hung loosely on her body , making it hard for him to imagine what she looked like. "Take it off." Mugen sighed as he fell back onto the futon that lay behind him. She would have to do. The girls eyes widened and she crossed her arms quickly over her chest. "If you think I'm going to listen to you, your sadly mistaken." She backed up against the door and stared straight ahead.

He wasn't that bad looking. Actually, he was quite attractive, in a home-less kind of way. His hair was dark and untamed, which was a lot like his attitude. And he wore a smirk that made the aura of cockiness around him grow, if that was even possible. "And you should address me by my name. It's Fuu." She waited for his reply , letting her arms fall to her sides. "I don't give a shit what your name is." Mugen sat up, leaning onto his arms for support. "So what's the real reason that wench gave me you? There's far worse sitting out there"  
Fuu took his question as a compliment. He was right, some of the women out there were way past their prime. It was a wonder they still got customers. " You really want to know?" Fuu situated her kimono so that it snuggly fit her body and looked up at him with a smirk on her face. "It's because I don't give out so easily."

Mugen grinned and chuckled under his breathe. "You know little girl, I could change that." He stood and walked toward her slowly. Fuu's heart pounded. This guy wasn't going to give up so easily. She had somehow managed to escape being intimate with all of her previous customers. She could thank sake for that. He got closer and closer, until his face was only a few inches away from hers. His hands went up behind her onto the door and he bent his neck until his lips were next to her ear. " But you're not my type." He moved away quickly and laid back down on the futon.

Fuu was furious. She could feel her cheeks growing hot and she clenched her fists until her nails dug into the skin of her palms. How dare he make her feel like some stupid fool! "You couldn't get me even if you wanted to!" she shouted " You aren't worthy." Mugen perked up at this statement. Him, not worthy? Maybe so, but that never stopped him before. "You really think your worth something don't you." He sighed and sat up once more, putting his hand into his hair . "I gave that old woman out there two yen. Turns out your not worth much after all."

She was not only furious, but embarrassed. Two yen? Maybe she really was worthless. Two yen was practically nothing. Even the old, wrinkled women got more than that. He would not make her cry. She refused to! "I have a challenge for you, what ever your name is-" "It's Mugen"  
"Like I was saying…all you have to do is come back here every night for the next week and prove that you are worthy of my de-flowering"  
"Fuck that! I don't need you."

Mugen got up to leave, but Fuu jumped in front of him. "I'll give you back all of your money after the week is up, plus you will get a place to stay and dinner each night"  
That was seriously tempting. It would cost him less to stay here then it would at some resting house. Why she was doing this , she didn't know. "And what exactly will you get out of it?" Mugen asked, stretching his arms in front of him. "I'll get that old women off my back. She'll leave me alone once she sees that I'm bringing in some money." Secretly, she had another reason. She was lonely, extremely lonely. None of the women paid any attention to her, so she spend her days sitting in the window, waiting for the brothel to close so she could get back to her dreams. He be an ass-hole, but at least he talked to her. Somewhat.  
Their eyes locked once again. "You know, I never could resist a challenge." Fuu smiled slightly, that is, until the next words came out of his mouth. "Even though my reward is a tit-less pole."

How is it? I haven't written anything in a long, long time. But I was inspired ;) This won't be a long fic, I don't want to drag it out, but I hope you enjoy it while its here! Please tell me what you think, because if no one likes it…. I'll be sad :P

SakuraNekoChick


	2. Monday part one

-1Monday (part one)

Fuu sat with both legs tucked underneath of herself as she let her pale forehead rest against the wooden bars that trapped her inside of the so-called "Blossoming Sakura." The humidity made being in the heavy kimono absolute torture, but no one ever said this job would be fun. Lady Osuki, the devil women who owned the house, didn't allow anyone to remove the tiniest piece of clothing. As she liked to say, "Don't show men your goods unless I'm making money for it!" Fuu let out a long breathe she had been holding and picked up her golden fan from the wooden floor. With a flick of her wrist the fan was open and moving up and down in a rapid motion. The art of fans was one of the many tricks Fuu had picked up while at the brothel.

"Lady Osuki," the other women whined, "Please let us take off something!"

"Am I getting paid?" she yelled from her office. The women all sighed , giving up their complaints for a while. It was nearly 5:00 in the after noon, and only a few lowly customers had wandered in and out of the brothel.

"Dammit Mugen, where are you?" Fuu squinted her eyes , looking out into the streets. She couldn't believe herself. For some reason she actually wanted to see that vulgar bandit. There wasn't any reason for it considering the way he spoke to her last night… but there was something about him that made her unremorseful about the challenge she presented. 'I bet he won't even come back.'

* * *

'Stupid girl, why am I doing this anyway?' Mugen stared at the seemingly endless dirt road ahead. With both hands in his pockets , he wandered forward toward the red lights. The sun had begun to set , basking the small huts and shops that were on either side of him in a dark glow. The coins jingled in-between is pocketed fingers. It was easily enough money for a bottle of sake, dinner, and maybe a lay… but something about that girl intrigued him. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't throw herself at him. Mugen was the first to admit that he was pretty damn sexy. Obviously all the other whores agreed. But she was playing hard to get ( or so he thought) . And he liked it. Sure, she wasn't the prettiest thing to look at, but she would do. But it was her eyes that really caught his attention. Those dark orbs held a familiar sense of hidden pain…

In no time he reached the brothel. The sun was barely peaking over the horizon and the lanterns now shown brightly like the night before. "Why the hell am I doing this?" he continually muttered to himself. 'Wasting money on some whore who won't even put out… fucking lucky, that's what she is.' He couldn't fathom the fact that he was actually doing this. His brain said no but his legs were still moving. "Maybe it'll be fun………..heh, who the fuck am I kidding?"

Mugen grasped the worn wooden frame of the door and slid it open, not bothering to close it as he stepped in. 'Now where is she…' His fingers smoothed out the stubble on his chin as his eyes glanced back and forth.

"Hey, you," Mugen shot out his arm to grab a hold of a nearby worker. "Where the hell is the bitch"

The man was physically shaking in his grasp. "I II..donn'tt t kkn oww.. who o yourr tall k ing ab out..!

"You work here don't you!" Mugen let the man fall to the ground and strode forward nonchalantly. Things would get done a lot quicker if he just did it himself. He continued o search through the large brothel house. He hastily ripped open each new door he encountered. Now keep in mind, mugen was certainly not doing this to get glimpse of the disgusting couples. Simply put, he hated wasting his time.

By the time he reached the end of the fully occupied hallway of rooms, he had succeeded I seeing some of the most vomit-inducing scenes of his life. Blood and severed body parts he could deal with, crude sexual acts with old men he could not. Staring back at him from within a dimly lit room stood the women who had greeted him the previous night.

"So she's got you begging for more huh?" the smirking women blew the smoke from her mouth, letting the pipe in her hand fall next to her side.

Mugen eyed her suspiciously. Something in the air didn't seem right.

"Well, where's the money kid?" Lady Osuki held out her aged hand, awaiting the few coins that would drop into her hand.

" What the hell makes you so sure I want her again? " Mugen sneered.

"Well dumbass, why else would you be back, threatening our help, ripping open doors like a mad-man?" Her sarcastic tone didn't please Mugen the least bit.

"Whatever wench, just tell me where she is"

Her fingers moved in a beckoning motion. "Money first."

Once again, he asked himself the question that had been running through his mind the whole day. 'WHY THE HELL AM I DOING THIS!' Mugen eyes narrowed until they were mere slits, staring the drugged-up women down. His fingers fumbled around in his shorts until he grasped the number of coins he was willing to pay.

" Here old women, this better get me a decent meal. That shit you send up last night wasn't even fit for pigs."

Five coins dropped into Osuki's hand. Greed got the best of her as she quickly turned and ran into her office. "She's upstairs, first door on your left!"

Mugen simply grunted as he passed by her doorway and started up the stairs. By the looks of it this part of the brothel was only used for the highest paying customers. Something had to be seriously wrong with these women if five coins bought him this type of luxury. He reached the top of the stairway and glanced about. The walls were adorned with ornate ukiyo-e, the types of prints contained in the pillow books of courtesans. It was quite vulgar in Mugen's opinion. But his attention was quickly averted toward the doorway on his left. Pressing his ear against the thin rice paper, he listened to the voices on the opposite side.

"Fuu come on!"

"No, I refuse! This is disgusting Mai… I can't believe y-"

"Fuu please!"

Mugen could hear her struggles. The sound of fabric ripping and Fuu's whimpering. He was pissed. Not because she was being forced to do something, he couldn't care less about that, but because he just paid money fora supposed good timehe obviously wasn't going to get!With angry realization Mugen slammed the door open.

"What th-"

In front of him was quite a scene. Fuu lay in front him under another girl of the same age. She quickly looked up with a look of relief.

"Mugen , help me!"

The girl, who he assumed was Mai, was struggling to pull down the heavy kimono from Fuu's chest. But of course, Fuu wasn't having any of it. Her fingers had practically turned white from the effort of trying to keep her self hidden.

" I don't see anything wrong…" Mugen smirked down at her. She would have screamed had Mai not put her hand over the unwilling girls mouth. "Fuu, we're getting paid good money to do this. Now I suggest you go along with it before he tries to join in!" Mai's eyes moved toward the far right corner of the room.

Under the shadows sat a man in his eighties, who looked and sounded like he would drop dead at any moment. He breathed in heavily, then waited a few seconds, and exhaled in a deep grunt. He was pathetic.

Mugen crouched until he was face to face with Fuu. "I'llget ridof himif she stays." His finger pointed toward the girl straddled on top of her. Fuu's face grew bright with anger. "NO! You pervert!"

"I _am_ in a whore house, what did you expect? I see two…no, _one_ willing girl in front of me. You want my help, I want something in return."

" She can't stay… but I'll reward you ! I promise!" Her eyes stared straight into his.

Damn. That easily she could get her way. And he couldn't even stop himself. Mugen stood straight once again . Stepping over the two women he moved over toward the old man. Picking him up by the collar he effortlessly flung the aged man onto his shoulder without any struggle. Then, just as easily, he grabbed Mai and did the same. With ease he threw both of them out onto the hallway floor. Maybe he killed the old man, who knows, but he didn't give a damn. Mugen slammed the door closed behind him and crashed down onto the floor next to the half-dressed girl in front of him. Fuu stared at him will relief and amazement.

"So where's my reward."

* * *

- I know this chapter took me forever but my life has just been SOOOOO busy! After I posted the first chapter I got a new job, which took away my free time after school. So basically my only time to write is at night or weekends, and even then I'm busy… so I'm sorry for the long breaks, but you will get more chapters, I promise!

SakuraNekoChick


	3. Monday part 2

-1"Umm…" Fuu laughed nervously, " what…reward…?"

"Don't give me that bull shit, I didn't just throw out the whore and her old man for nuthin"

Fuu sat up from her place on the floor, first glancing at Mugen and then to the ground nervously. Mugen yawned , uninterested in what she was worrying about.

'Okay Fuu, you got your self into this mess, you can get yourself out!'

Her eyes rose slightly to her chest, which was semi-exposed from her struggles minutes ago.

'Damn, I didn't want to do this…but…' she quickly looked at her patron, who was currently resting his back against the door, fingers laced behind his head, looking rather annoyed. Fuu sighed to herself, then took a deep breath and let her fingers grasp the opening of her kimono, tugging it down even further. The cloth that hung on her shoulders now lay pooled around her elbows and the top of her breasts were visible to the man in front of her, who stared daringly at the girl.

Fuu lowered herself so that she was now on all fours, and ever so slowly creep over to her "savior". Mugens eyes locked onto hers , every once in a while glancing down at her barely covered chest. Her hands grazed over his outstretched legs as she made her way into his lap, putting one leg on each side of his hips, and grinding back and forth until she was comfortable. Well, as comfortable as she was going to be, considering this was the closed she had ever been to a man. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

'what am I doing!'

"Trying to seduce me, eh?" Mugen smirked, raising his hands to get a better feel for what was in front of him. " What makes you think I ever wanted you?"

"Well, for one thing," grabbing his hands before they reached her breasts, "you wouldn't have come back."

Fuu gave her own smirk back , placing his hands on her lower hips and moving herself against his lower torso. He growled in return , moving his hands again before she could stop them to pull her kimono down so that both breasts were exposed .

"Mugen!" She screamed quickly trying to cover herself. But before she even got close, his hands had gripped her wrists, preventing her from showing any decency.

"Not bad, I've seen better." As she struggled his eyes stayed glued to her goods, which jiggled slightly the more she fought.

"Let me go! You asshole, your not supposed to see them!"

"Then what the hell was that? You thought you could just tease me and I'd be satisfied? You're not getting away that easy bitch."

Mugen put his weight forward, forcing Fuu to fall backwards onto the floor with him on top. His head dug into the side of her neck breathing in her scent. "W-what are you doing to me! Wait Mugen, I'm not ready for-"

"Shut up, I'm sick of your mouth."

He rose his head to look at her, before grinning and lowering his mouth back to her neck, nipping lightly her skin. His teeth grazed against her flesh, making her pant slightly under him. His hands moved from beside her head down to her legs, picking one up against him. Fuu took the hint, raising the leg herself to rest upon his back.

'What am I doing… this guy is an asshole…but…god, it feels good'

She couldn't deny that she was enjoying the attention. It was her first hands-on experience, and there were definitely some hands being evolved. Fuus raised her newly freed hands to his head, entangling her fingers in his scruffy locks. This earned a moan of approval from the man above her, who in return gripped her thigh tightly, pushing himself harder against her.

" Muge-"

"Didn't I just tell you to-"

There was a soft knock at the door, followed by a girl sliding it open and steeping inside.

"Room service!"

Fuu scrambled out from beneath Mugen, who fell forward on the floor , banging his head in the process and cursed to himself. Covering herself as she ran to take the tray of food from the girl, Fuu gave a quick bow to the server before grabbing the dish and pushing the girl out of the room.

"Looks like the food is here."

Mugen looked up at her, none too pleased at the sheepish grin that was plastered on her face. But the scent of the food quickly got to him as he rose and made his way to the small table that sat in the middle of the room. Once Fuu realized that he wasn't going to jump her she scurried over to the table. There were many bowls, each filled to the brim with rice, noodles, etc.

"This is more like it" Mugen grinned to himself before grabbing the largest bowl of noodles and a pair of chopsticks and stuffing it down his throat.

"Hey wait! I wanted some of that you jerk!"

"Too bad, I paid for it" Mugen looked up at the stunned girl before her slurped down the last pieces of noodle and grinning at her wickedly.

Fuu sank down to the floor, knowing he had gotten her with that one. True, he paid, but what he gave was no where near the cost of the food. She eyed over the remaining dishes, smiling as she saw her favorite, dumplings. Fuu stuck out her hand to grab the blue dish and grabbed the edge of the plate just as Mugen did the same.

"These_… _are… _mine_." Fuu said between her teeth, staring him down.

They locked eyes, neither pair drifting away from the other. Fuu pulled, and Mugen pulled with her. Fuu wasn't about to give up, and Mugen never loses a challenge. Each had a death grip on the plate, rising up to use their weight against the other. In truth, Mugen could have easily snatched the plate from her, but he enjoyed the sight of her struggling.

"You really want them that bad…" There was a gleam in Mugen's eyes as he ended the sentence. He relaxed his fingers and stood there smirking as Fuu screamed and fell backward, dumplings following her closely behind. There Fuu laid, on the floor, with dumplings in her hair, and the sauce that went with it running down her chest into her kimono.

She looked like she would cry as she slowly rose to her feet, flinging off the pieces of food that hadn't fallen off yet. Fuu's gaze moved toward Mugen, who stood with a smug grin on his face.

"I hate you!" She screamed, rushing forward to push him against the wall. She was heated, frustrated, hungry, unsatisfied, and humiliated. And she was going to show him just how she felt. Fuu dug her hand down into her kimono opening, grabbing a big handful of the sauce that had ended up there. Smiling at his confusion, rose her hand and slapped it straight into his face , rubbing it in until she reached his chest.

"You little slut"

Mugen grabbed her by the shoulders , flipping her around so that she was the one backed against the wall. His hand reached for the front of her kimono and ripped it, until she stood with nothing on but the bindings around her hips. With a smirk on his face, he lifted the torn clothing and used it to wipe off the mess on his body.

"How can I be a slut if you're the only man whose touched me, let alone seen me without clothes."

With that she grabbed at his red shirt, pulling hard so that it too ripped and tugged it off of his body , wiping away the sauce that remained on her body with it. There they stood, her in nothing but bottom bindings and him in his white shirt and brown shorts. Both panting hard from their efforts. His eyes drank her in, excited by her exposed body in front of him. Mugen moved forward quickly, pressing his body tight against her , pinning her to the wall. His hands reached for her bottom, cupping it and pulling her upwards . Fuu rapped her legs around his waist sub-consciously, waiting for him to act. Mugen could sense her excitement and hear her erratic breathing against his chest. Her hands moved up his chest , fingers searching until she found the pressure point at the back of his neck and pushed. She watched, waiting for his eyes to roll back into his head like every other guy she had used it on before. Instead, Mugen stood firm with a wicked smile on his lips staring down the confused and shocked girl in his arms. Luck wasn't on her side tonight.

"Bitch"

He let go of her body and pushed her aside as he backed up and turned toward the door. With out giving her a second glace, he opened the door and stepped out, not bothering to close it behind him.

"How was she?" Lady Osuki greeted happily as he walked past her.

"Fucking perfect."

Another chapter done … a little short… but I hope it satisfied some of your SC cravings

It's the first time I've written anything like that, so I know it's not very good, but I tried! Don't know when the next chapter will be out…I need some inspiration! (That last line can have multiple meanings… ;)


	4. Tuesday part 1

"Hey, Mai, could you go ask Lady Osuki for her sewing kit?" Fuu asked as her young friend poked her head through the doorway.

"Sure thing, I'll be right back!" Mai flashed the girl a cute smile, shutting door behind her and running off to get the requested items.

Fuu sat on the floor of the room from last night, staring at the pieces of cloth that just yesterday had been a beautiful kimono. The silk fabric slid through her fingers as she closely examined where the pieces were torn and stained. After Mugen had left, Fuu knew that if the brothel owner saw what had happened to the garment, she would be working double her hours just to earn enough to replace the kimono. Not only had her clothing been ruined, but the room was completely trashed. Food and sauce had been spilled all over the floor and table, making for a very long night of cleaning.

'Just wait 'till that man gets here!' Fuu clenched her fists in thought of what she would do to him when he walked through the door. Images of punching him straight in the face flashed through her mind, and she couldn't help but smile as she imagined him sprawled out on the floor from the hit, nursing a freshly broken nose. 'Yeah! Then he'll learn not to mess with me.'

Of course, after lovely thoughts of a suffering Mugen, Fuu remembered that she wasn't all that innocent last night either.

Let's see: making sexual advances on a man who paid for sex without going through with it, fighting with him over food (that he paid for), throwing said food in his face, ripping his clothes, and trying to knock him out while he attempted to kiss you. Last time she checked, that wouldn't exactly get her name on the 'good girl' list.

'It's not all my fault though! He shouldn't have started anything…' she reasoned in her head.

A blush worked its way onto her cheeks as she tried hard not to remember his touches from the night before. Her hands found themselves on her neck, tracing lightly over the places where his teeth had nipped. Closing her eyes, Fuu contemplated what would have happened had they not been interrupted. Maybe he would have sucked lightly at her skin, leaving faint marks as he trailed down her body. Slowly, he would untie her obi, kissing her skin as he moved his way downward. His fingers would start unwrapping her bindings until-

"Thinking about me aren't ya?"

Fuu's head whipped around to face the doorway as the man who was moments ago invading her daydream stepped into the room. Before she could react, a small rectangular box was being flung at her head. Like a bullet seeking it's target, the box hit her square in the forehead.

"Hey! It better not leave a mark!" Fuu furiously rubbed her sore forehead, hoping her efforts would somehow made the inevitable bump go away.

"I really don't care one way or the other." Mugen walked past the sitting girl, making his was over to a wall on the right and sliding down until he laid with his back against it and his feet spread out before him. "Now like I was saying, what about me has you all hot and bothered?"

Fuu's hands immediately flew to her cheeks, covering the burning redness that she knew was making its way to her face. She glanced to the man at her right, seeing the smirk that now seemed trademarked grace his lips.

"See, I knew it. If you want me baby all you have to do is say so." Mugens fingers brushed over his chin stubble as his eyes flickered up and down her yukata clad body suggestively. He could see her whole face now beaming a bright red as she tried unsuccessfully to hide how the words affected her.

"I'll be sure to remember that" she replied sarcastically.

Fuu reached into her lap to find the sewing box that had ricocheted off of her face. As she opened the up, it revealed a few needles and several spools of thread. She picked out a needle, threading it with the closest matching string to the fabric color. The fabric that had fallen out of her hands earlier was now back in her lap as she planned out the needed stitches. There was no way to repair the kimono to its previous state, but she would do her best to make it look as if nothing ever happened to the garment.

She could feel him staring at her as she began to make small stitches.

"What are you doing?"

Fuu glanced over at him. "What does it look like"

"I don't know, that's why I asked." Mugen hmphed.

"Well, come over here and look if you want to know so badly."

He gathered his legs under himself as he pushed up against the wall to stand. Fuu could hear his geta clack against the floor as he made his way over. The ground beneath her shook slightly as he dropped to her right. With his legs crossed underneath him, he rested his chin onto his hand and watched intently as she wove the needle back and forth through the fabric.

"You really don't know what I'm doing?" Fuu asked without looking up.

"If I knew would I have asked?" Mugen growled at her last remark. Now he felt like a fool, something that never resulted in good.

"Well, this is sewing. You take a needle," she raised the needle in her hand to his eye level "and thread a piece of string through the hole at the top. Then, you weave it in and out of the cloth, like this." Fuu demonstrated a few stitches, making the movements slow so that his eyes could follow.

"Get it now?" she asked.

The pace of her needle sped up a bit. Mugen watched, his eyes transfixed on the needle moving in and out of the kimono in her lap. He was being honest when he said he had no idea what she was doing. His childhood didn't exactly include watching his mother make garments.

Fuu couldn't help but feel a little nervous under the steady watch of her _customer_His eyes hadn't left her hand since he had sat down next to her, and that had been quite a while ago.

"Ouch" Fuu dropped the needle from her hand to examine the index finger she had just pricked. She winced as a small drop of blood pooled to the surface where the needle had pierced her skin. A sigh escaped her lips. "This always happens when I sew," she pouted.

"Give it."

Fuu glanced over to the man next to her with creased brows. "It's okay, I'm fine." She muttered and raised her finger to her mouth.

As his hand reached out to grab her wrist her eyes widened. His gaze caught hers as he took the pricked finger to his mouth and softly sucked away the blood that had formed on its surface.

Fuu could feel her face burning. She had no idea what possessed him to do such an intimate gesture.

"Why did you do that…" she managed to whisper.

Mugen took his mouth away from her finger and let go of the grip he had on her wrist. Breaking the gaze, he twisted his body to stretch out and laid back to spread out on the floor. His hands entwined behind his head and he twisted his head away from her.

"Don't worry about it. Just finish that stupid thing. And be more careful would ya?"

She nodded a silent yes and turned her attention back to sewing, a light pink tinge still gracing her cheeks. She didn't notice it, but he still watched as she meticulously continued her task.

Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

This is very short, I know -- It's been sitting on my desktop for awhile now and I figured you guys would appreciate some sort of update, no matter how big or small. I have no clue when the next update will be, but I'm determined to finish this... eventually. Hopefully you'll hear more from me soon :)


End file.
